Berries Up in the Air
by lookingforEmile
Summary: Itachi knew from the beginning, that this party, his cousin's idea, was going to be a disaster."Itachi-kun?...eto...what are you doing in my bedroom?" Yes, a complete disaster. Itachi/Hinata


This is my English version of my fic "Bayitas al Aire". I got to say it sound so much sweeter in Spanish, not sure why. And it is a pain to translate. Anyhow English is not my first language, feel free to point out any errors.

So why Itachi, well I freaking love this pairing, Itachi is a sweetheart and yes I know that the naruhina is canon now, whatever, I hate it, not as much hate it as in I find it lame and boring, and Hinata really had to wait three years for the guy to return her feeling after she confessed? That really pisses me off. Naruto is cute and all that, but what about a woman's self respect. And Sakura...well I never exactly liked her, but never really hated her, Kishimoto has managed to make me despise her now. She is a shame to all women. Yes I said it. And no I don't care about your opinion if it goes against mine, and yes I said that too.

I just hope that the Ita/Hina and Sasu/Hina are not dead.

Dedicated to Voyna, a dear that hates the Naruto ending as much as I do and is currently writing a very exciting and super realistic Hina/Sasu, if you like that pairing you should read her "The Forsaken Heirs".

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

WARNING:If you don't like the older guy/ younger girl kind of story do youself a favor and don't read it. Heavy content.

* * *

><p>Itachi knew from the beginning, that this party, his cousin's idea, was going to be a complete disaster. He walked through the house measuring and calculating the damages, the party had overflowed the parameters he had specifically instructed and warned Shisui to not get out.<p>

Not even the fact that Minato-sama was there, placed any kind of self-restrain on the attendees. The music resonated loudly all over the Uchiha compound and he knew that none of his clan's patrol units would come to put any kind of order in the house, since they were the main ones dancing and creating mayhem overall. They were taking advantage of the fact that their leader and lady of the house were conveniently absent on official business for the village.

The truth was that the Uchihas, despite being feared and respected throughout the village, were known for hard partying. Specially when Fukaku was absent, he did not like parties and found it an embarrassment, the behavior clan members would adopt, every time they made one.

Glasses and plates everywhere, tumult of people, some Itachi did not even know. A puddle of vomit lay in a corner in the garden, next to the lateral porch. He had warned Shisui beforehand, that he did not want any kind of alcohol in the house, yet he was sure that someone had managed to sneak some in. The "fruit punch" was particularly suspicious, specially since Uchiha Obito, a known prankster relative of him, had been the one who brought it in. The chaotic situation all over his house, had prevented him to prove his suspicions, and he had observed with no little concern, how many of the girls sampled the "virgin punch".

Shisui suggested one day, to make a surprise party for Sasuke, who was turning 16 that month. He was pretty sure Sasuke did not like surprise parties, but Shisui had convinced him saying how the kid was grown already and that he had to learn to enjoy himself because "life is too short, specially that of the shinobi", he had said. He had further explained that he could not let Itachi's little brother become a young old man, like his older brother. Itachi understood he was right, his own habits probably influenced Sasuke's, who was always trying to get approval from his beloved aniki. Itachi generally enjoyed tea ceremonies and calligraphy, he understood that he needed to let Sasuke develop his own likes. _Maybe a party is not a bad idea..._he thought at the moment, he was regretting it now.

The worst for Itachi wasn't finding Anko screaming and grunting vulgarly, with her legs around Aoba, and the latter with his pants underneath his buttocks, thrusting madly into the woman in a dark corridor. _And who the heck invited those two? _It was not even finding Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei, kneeling with his head between the legs of a moaning Inuzuka Hana, who was laying on the coffee table, in the tea room, giving her what was obviously cunnilingus. Yes, that same table where his mother serves Sasuke and himself afternoon snacks.

The worst was finding Shisui himself in Sasuke's bedroom, in Sasuke's bed, with Sasuke's pink haired teammate on her knees, moaning and gripping strongly the sheets underneath her while a very excited Shisui slapped savagely the girls butt with his groin, penetrating the girl, with each movement, with his very erect sex. When he heard the sliding door open, he shamelessly looked at Itachi and without stopping his movements, smiled, gave a thump up in victory, and grabbed the girl by the hips once more to keep on his activities. Itachi yanked the door close. If he was not mistaken, the girl had always been in love with his brother, he also knew Shisui had liked her for some time now, but since he was such a womanizer... He wondered curiously how he managed to seduce her and prayed inside that the girl wasn't drunk. Tomorrow morning he will have a very serious conversation with his cousin, he decided. _And in Sasuke's bed no less, if he finds out, he will kill him. _He though with worry.

Exhausted physically and mentally he walked towards his bedroom. Tomorrow would be another day, he thought with resignation. He will suffer his parents disapproval in silence and with dignity, he would not hide anything. He will take full responsibility of things, like he always does, since despite his good intentions, he was ultimately the one who allowed it.

He entered his room, and turned on the light, ready to throw himself in bed, that was when he noticed the naked nymph occupying it. He swallowed hard, despite his 21 years of age, he had never seen the naked body of a woman, least of all one so... so... he could not describe it..._wait nymph? _A part of his brain asked himself where he had gotten such term, while the other wondered on the identity of the girl. He pinched himself, he had to be dreaming, and it was then that he recognize her, horrified and surprised. It was the Hyuga princess, sleeping like there is no tomorrow, in _his futon_.

He looked around noting how her clothes were thrown in a linear trajectory towards his bed. She lay face up, the only piece clothing her body were tiny white panties with red..._cherries?. _He looked almost hypnotized, the way her abundant breasts moved softly to the rhythm of her respiration, ending on pretty pink nipples.

He shook hard his head, to remove his aberrant thinking, noting that she had not woken up when he turned on the lights and walked towards her. He knew that he needed to get her dressed and out of there, his room. The last thing he needed to finish the day, was to involve the clan in some conflict with the Hyugas because he "dishonored their dear Hinata-hime".

He sat next to her, making sure to keep his eyes somewhere on his side, nowhere close to the girl, took her arm and shook her gently. He felt, more than he saw, by the noises being emitted by the young lass, _because she is young Itachi, don't forget it, (_he repeated on his head over and over) that she was waking up. _And since when does a young girl have the body of a goddess?_

Itachi thought for a moment, that maybe the maiden would scream and get scared or something similar, but it did not happen.

"Itachi-kun?...eto...what are you doing in my bedroom?" singing birds, that's what her voice reminded Itachi of. _In her room?! _He thought alarmed without letting his face betray his emotions. _She has to be drunk. _He was sure of that.

"Hinata-san, have you drank any alcohol tonight?" his face was completely serious while saying this. "No not at all" was what she said innocently, " I only ate some of the berry punch... it was so good..."said she with a sighing moan that went straight to his groin. _The blasted punch..._

"Hinata-san, do you know where you are right now?" and he looked at her finally, not knowing what to expect. The girl was sitting indian style, with no modesty showing her ample chest, red cheeks, probably due to the alcohol, and looking so innocent, that left Itachi completely flustered. He realized then, that she had no idea what she was doing, how could she, with those eyes...He did not know her well and the little that he knew, was that she was extremely shy_. _

"Is not this my room, Itachi-kun?" she said with a small voice. "No, it is not Hinata-san, this is my room. You are in the Uchiha complex." His face did not display any of the tumultuous feeling he was having on the inside, and trying with superhuman strength not to let his eyes drop to her _beautiful bosom..._

He couldn't, and he swallowed hard once more observing the way _they_ fell delicately product of gravity. Not only that but the curve of her abdomen...waist...in between her legs..."Ah, please forgive me. I thought this was my room, it looks like mine..." she said abashed. _And you sleep naked? Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! _he cursed in his mind, even though he never did so, but even then his face never lost its composure. He also wondered how was it exactly that his room, a man's, resembled that of the Hyuga princess.

"They are ugly...and unpleasant...aren't they?" said the girl suddenly and very sorrowful, lowering her head toward where he just had his, while grabbing her own breasts. Itachi though they were the most beautiful things he had seen his entire life. "And they are so heavy..."she bemoaned softly.

Any other man would had left his mouth hanging open of the impression, or simply ravaged her, but not Itachi, as elite Ambu part of the Hokage's personal guard, he was an expert in keeping a straight face on any occasion. "One time," she continued almost crying, "I weighted them, comparing them to fruits. Five pounds, each one, those are ten pounds that I have to carry with me every day. Look..." and she grabbed his hands placing them underneath her breasts. Her little hands were placed below his, moving them up and down, so that he could appreciate the weight. "I see", said he with all seriousness and aplomb.

Itachi felt with shame, how his sex hardened. It was in that moment that he understood the supernatural power that women held over men, to the point that he felt a strange sympathy towards his womanizing cousin. He took note at that moment, that he was not very different from... Jiraiya-sama, for instance or Kakashi-sempai. He felt humiliated and humble in the face of such thoughts.

He could not help but appreciate the texture of her skin. Soft, tender, clean and fine, just like babies. He weighted them and caressed them with his thumb distractedly, not able to move his eyes away from them. "I see Hinata-san".

"Itachi-kun, are you alright?" she said with worry in her voice."I've never been better Hinata-san. Why do you ask?" said he almost in a whisper while still palming and caressing gently her breasts. "It's just that...ahmm...you are bleeding." _It is official, I'm a pervert..._was his hopeless thought.

He saw her and her hand get close to him, noting how her breasts jumped softly with the movement. She cleaned the blood flowing from one his nostrils with the back of her hand delicately, he had not even noticed of his own bleeding. He breathe in the scent of her hair, she smelled like violets. It was then that he, having her face so close to his, appreciated just how beautiful she was.

He lost himself on her moon like orbs for an instant, letting his eyes roam her face after. He discovered that her white pupils, had a lilac tint to them and that her lips were the same rose tone as her aureolas. _Pretty lips..._

_Itachi closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his, in a wet and ardent kiss. He introduced his tongue inside her, tasting and savoring her berry flavored mouth. He felt the young woman moan in his mouth which excited him even more._

_He separated from her lips, she was breathless, and holding her back with a hand and the back of her neck with the other, started to roam her neck with nips and wet kisses, traveling down until he reached her heaving bosom. He suckled and laved them like a newborn babe that drinks his mother's milk for sustent. He sucked one, with fervor and caressed it with his tongue, while his hand which had moved away from her neck, fondled the other, emphasizing her nipple with his thumb..._

"And when I'm having my cycle," she continued pouting, "they hurt, specially when I run..." Itachi felt two sweat drops run his temple. He never sweated, not even on S class missions. He let her breasts go, almost reluctant, when he noticed he was still holding them.

The girl turned suddenly, still in front of him, in a doggy position, showing him her sizable backside. The tiny cherry undergarment had wedged itself in between her buns leaving most of her flesh to the man's sight. Itachi swallowed very hard this time. "Yes and look, my hips resemble that of a pregnant woman, they are horrible. Kiba makes fun of me saying I have a hippo's ass." She cried this time.

Itachi thought they were perfect...

_He kneeled behind her, placing an arm on the bed, next to her waist holding his body over the young woman's. He kissed her neck and back while his free hand unbuckled his belt, unzipped and lowered his pants. He moved his naked pelvis to the girls behind while his hand grabbed the panties by the crotch, moving them aside, making sure his knuckles rubbed her intimate folds, and then he..._

Itachi smacked himself in the face with both hands, waking himself up and gaining reason. He had to get out of there, before he did something he would regret later. He was already gasping. He had been completely lost and unprepared in the face of that situation.

He stood up and went to his closet, grabbed one of his training t-shirts and gave it to the girl. "Put this on, " he said gravelly and hoarsely. The girl, immune to his tone of voice did not take the proffered t-shirt, she raised her arms up in the air and said, "ok" the way an obedient child does.

Itachi thought he was gonna faint, but without over thinking it, put on her the shirt, just like he used to do to Sasuke when he was little. _Except that Sasuke did not have such body at that age, neither does he now, thank Kami-sama..._Itachi was suddenly glad he did not have a sister.

She went back to lay down on his futon, falling asleep the instant her heat hit the pillow. Itachi looked at her for a few moments, he did not know what was worse, seeing her naked or seeing her with _his t-shirt _on with the clan symbol.

He turned off the light and left to the bathroom to take a cold shower. His skin was hot and clammy, not to mention he needed another part of his body to calm down.

He put on the same clothes he was wearing, he would not dare to go back to his own room again, to look for clean clothes. He walked towards the lateral porch, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the shoji door that opened his room towards the outside. He never thought of opening the door at any moment.

His house was very big, traditional in the sukiya-zukuri style. He could hear the music a little farther away. It was still loud. He wondered where Sasuke was at the moment and what he would do with the Hyuga lady come morning. He fell asleep under the waning moon and the warm summer breeze.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He woke up that morning with Pochi's crowing, his mother's speckled rooster. He sat there for a while, body aching from sleeping in a sitting position, stretching. He went to the bathroom to clean himself and then went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

The kitchen was a disaster he found, just as expected. It will probably take him and Sasuke two days to clean everything. He would of course, make Shisui help too. He saw Sasuke in an awful humor and blood-shot eyes, drinking tea together with a very animated Shisui. Yes,Shisui looked way too happy. He felt sudden anger towards his cousin, he would talk to him later. He would not do it in front of Sasuke.

"Ohaiyo...", Sasuke did not reply his greetings but Shisui grinned.

He prepared some steamed rice, tamagoyaki, broiled fish, miso soup and umeboshi. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" Itachi asked his cousin in a low voice, who had stood next to him to wash the dirty plates. "Don't say anything now, but I think Naruto's crazy cousin, eh... what's her name?...Karin, I think she raped him." He chuckled. Itachi tensed, _what the heck?! _"Shisui are you sure of that?" there was concern in Itachi's voice."Don't worry, no big deal. Let him become a man..." Itachi wanted to strangle him for a second there..."Shisui he is only sixteen years old..." the words stuck suddenly in his throat remembering what he wanted to do to a girl the same age the night before. _Now besides a pervert, I'm also a pedophile. _He thought utterly perturbed.

He ate quickly and preparing a tray with some of the food left to the room where..._well it is my room._

He opened the door and saw the young lady already up, her back was towards him, leaning forward with her legs crossed , holding her forehead with a hand. She turned when she heard the door open, and her eyes opened like owl's.

He saw the girl cover herself quickly with a sheet, after all her legs were naked. He placed the tray on the floor, a little farther from her, he had seen fear in her eyes. Her gesture filled him with tender feelings. "Please don't be scared Hinata-san, I only brought you some breakfast, are you feeling alright?" he said gently.

"Ano...Uchiha-san...where am I...?" Itachi swallowed hard, "this is my house, you are in my room." He said this straight to the point. It seemed to him that she did not remember anything and he was glad for that.

The young girl looked even more scared and ashamed, "ano...wha-what happened yesterday...what di-did I do..."she looked like she was about to cry."Please don't worry, you got a little inebriated and fell asleep in my bed"

"But I don't drink alcohol!" she bursted suddenly completely terrified, "...I ne-never drink...th-that..."she finished softly after her somersault. Itachi heard her stuttering and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. His heart beat furiously in his chest just seeing her, _so pretty_...

"It was the fruit punch...it had alcohol. I am very sorry, it was my irresponsibility not noticing it." He was breathless.

She stood up suddenly, got close to him and kneeled on the floor at his feet, her forehead touching the tatami. "Onegai forgive me! If you want to tell of this embarrassment to my father, I don't care, just...onegai forgive me... your sheets, they feel like mine..."the last was said in a whisper, like saying it to herself and if it wasn't because Itachi was paying complete attention to her, he would have never heard it. _Ah... that explains her confusion..._

Itachi kneeled next to her, holding her arm to lift her up, trying hard not to pay attention to the way her chest and nipples were prominently marked through his t-shirt or notice the naked skin of her legs. He told her gently,"don't worry little one, I won't tell your father, neither am I angry at you. I only brought you some breakfast." His hand hold up her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb while saying this.

They stood like this, looking at each other for a moment. One with desire and the other fascinated, until they heard the sliding door open. "Itachi can I borrow..." It was Shisui, in a towel. _Pretty picture we must be painting..._thought Itachi ashamed. He was there, with a seminaked girl in his lap, holding her, in his room."Ah...my apologies...,"he was smirking insolently, "I'll see you later Itachi-kun" an eyebrow was raised and his finger was pointed at him while saying this. Itachi closed his eyes in torment. Shisui only called him that when he was entertained at his expense.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the girl looking at her t-shirt horrified. She gave a squeal, looked up at him, her face had turned cherry tomato. She looked like a cornered rabbit, "ahh...I...eto...wha-what..." and she fainted.

Itachi sighed. He lay her down on his futon once more, covered her and went outside through the shoji doors in his room. He closed the doors behind him and sat down looking at the koi fish pond at a distance, listening to the sound of the bamboo hitting the stone, analyzing the situation.

He did not deliberate for long, he had known already what he would do. When Hinata wakes up, he will accompany her to her house, and he will ask her out. And if she says no... if she says no he knows he will end up doing something stupid trying to make her fall for him.

Owari


End file.
